Pull of the Heart
by Gwyneira Frost
Summary: Sometime the "pull of the heart" is not always a figure of speech. For Emma Swan feels on several occasions a pull on her heart. Which after a vision that she finds is not so much a dream as it is reality she begins to rediscover the life she and her son once knew. (Set somewhat in episode 12 of season 3 as if the episodes after did not happen)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I gain nothing I just am doing this for fun. oh and if you have any problems with two women being together then you may not enjoy this story.**

* * *

"I know you, Swan. You sense something's off."

Emma knew what the man dressed as a pirate said was true, she did sense something was amiss but not just on the outside. Inside her chest a strange sensation flowed around her heart, feeling as if someone or something was trying to pull it out of her. She scoffed inwardly as that was impossible. Emma sighed looking into her purse for the keys to the apartment. She knew she should feel guilty because she had left their date only shortly after Walsh had returned. She knew it had been wrong to lie to him and say she was not feeling well, but she was still just short of freaking out because of that man in leather she knew clearly was stalking her. He was trouble, she knew this for sure. After a minute of searching for the right key she finally found it and unlocking the door, stepped in and closed it with a slight breath of relief. She stood silently with her back against the door, her mind racing with a million thoughts a minute. Emma then let out a breath she did not even know she was holding and whispered to herself a little too loud, "Why the fuck is that guy dressed as a pirate stalking me?"

"Mom?" Hearing the voice of her son Henry from the living room, Emma looked up from the floor and thought, "Why are you home so early?"

She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to tell him that she lied to Walsh or about that pirate guy that freaked her out. Emma then quickly decided to tell him at least one part of the truth as she looked into the living room. "I realized Henry, I'm just not in love with Walsh, and it wouldn't be right to lead him on. He's a nice guy," she told him as she placed herself on the couch beside him taking up the second controller, "You mind if a fifth-level wizard joins you?"

"At level twenty three?" he stated as he looks at her with an eyebrow raised, "You can try."

After a few minutes of her continually dying, Henry paused the game, and looking at his mother, he asked, "So you really don't love him, Mom?"

She responded only with a nod, which earned a soft sigh and a shake of the head from her son. "Poor guy," he replied, putting his controller on the coffee table.

Emma looked at her son with slight confusion, as if he knew something she didn't. "What do you know?" she questioned him, truly wondering what he knew, "Tell me what you know Henry?"

"You don't know?" Henry actually seemed genuinely surprised as he asked, "Walsh was going to propose to you."

Her jaw dropped at hearing this, which she quickly realized and closed her mouth but paled at the thought of the guy now probably mortified. Now she felt bad. Then she felt that pull at her heart again, and she winced lightly enough that Henry did not notice. She was thankful that he wasn't paying close attention as she didn't want to worry him. "No I did not know this honestly," Emma murmured, letting out a soft sigh.

"Poor guy," He muttered, turning back to the TV.

Emma looked at her son with an eyebrow raised and grumbled, "What? I couldn't lead him on. It was better to let him know now than after we were married, if we were indeed married."

"I'm still standing by my 'poor guy' comment. He adored you Mom, even I could see that," He argued back picking the controller back up and going back to playing his game.

She sighed and picked up her own controller, concentrating on the game for a few minutes before Henry spoke up again, "Mom, I know you think you're protecting our family, but not every guy's like my dad."

Emma looked at him, an eyebrow raised as she spoke, unaware of how her son would react at her next secret, "What if I'm just not interested in guys kid?"

"What?" He asked puzzled, "You're gay... But I've seen you only with guy's so you've got to like them?"

Henry then chuckled shaking his head as he spoke up again, "Good prank mom, I almost fell for it."

She rolled her eyes almost dramatically, and groaned, "You really think this is a prank Henry...well it's not."

Silence passed over them for what seemed like a long time, then the first thing to be heard was the game controller falling to the floor. "What?" Henry asked again, his jaw dropped dramatically.

"I'm gay... It's as simple as that," She simply stated as a response, finally remembering to kick off those annoyances she called heels.

Henry just stayed silent for the rest of the time he played his game, causing Emma to think he disapproved. Though this wasn't true in his mind, he was confused indeed but he didn't think anything less of his mother for liking girls. Finally he spoke up looking at her as he put his serious face on, "Mom, as long as you are happy with who you are with, I do not care if they are a guy or a girl."

This made Emma smile at him as she gave him a light hug and ruffled his hair with her hand. They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Henry finally got up and told his mother that he was going to do the rest of his homework. She nodded to this and saw that he had forgotten to save and turn off the game like he usually did. She chuckled lightly at this and saved the game, but just as she was watching the console begin to shut down, her eyes rolled back into her head and she slowly descended back onto the couch, her hair wildly around her face.

_Opening her eyes, Emma looked at her surroundings, gasping at all the trees around her rather than her apartment. Where was she? Emma took a step forward, again trying to place where she was. "Even if this is a dream, damn it's vivid," She muttered, shaking her head as she tried to wake herself up._

_This was to no avail as when she opened her eyes again she was still in the forest. It felt as if her mind was trying to tell her something. Emma scoffed, there surely wasn't a thing her mind knew that she did not. Finally after muttering a few swears, she started to wonder what she should do. She knew she had to walk to someplace so she started walking forward until she heard a quiet sob to the right of the path. "Hey, who's out there?" she called out, hoping to get a response._

_She sighed deeply as there was no response. She groaned, as she made her way to where the sobbing was coming from. Soon she saw in front of her eyes was a slightly older woman, a hand placed over the woman's heart. Emma tried to get her attention, but it was as if either she or this woman was not really there. The woman began to speak but it was muffled except for a few words, "Emma...Henry...Sorry."_

_Emma screamed in shock as the woman plunged her hand straight into her chest, pulling something out. Emma then felt the strange sensation from earlier as she saw what the woman was holding. It was a glowing heart, or at least that's what it looked like to Emma. The sensation began to grow after this causing pain throughout her body as the woman began to dig a hole. The last thing Emma saw was another dark haired woman walking up to them before everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in chapter 1. **

**Author note-hey sorry it took me so long and sorry its alittle short. I've been busy with school. But i hope you like it I paired Emma's foot with Hook's balls if you know what I mean.*giggles***

* * *

Emma gasped, her eyes wide as she placed her hand over her heart as it beat wildly in her chest. She looked towards the dark screen of the TV, her breathing almost frantic. "Shit, what was that?" she whispered, moving her hand from her heart to her forehead.

She knew it was more than a dream, because how could any dream be that vivid in detail of her surroundings and the face of the woman tearing out her own heart. She shuddered from that thought, and to take her mind off of the vision, Emma started to try and relax her mind and body. Nothing worked, as each time she cleared her mind that woman's face came back to haunt her. She groaned, shaking her head before looking at the clock. The clock said half past noon, which caused her to become wide eyed again as she never slept that late. "God this all started when that pirate dude came barging into my once normal life," as she stated this fact she became almost livid.

"Maybe he does have answers I need." she muttered after realizing that maybe he was right on at least one thing, that she was missing something in her mind.

She got up from her seat, and started to work on the kinks in her body from sleeping on the couch by stretching. She sighed in relief as a light warmth ran through her body as she stretched. She then walked towards her bedroom with the idea of a nice hot shower and a change of clothes before she would head to find the pirate. She took her time as she grabbed her undergarments from each respective drawer. She then laid out on her bed a shirt designed with the Beatles' logo and a pair of faded jeans. She smiled so glad she didn't have to impress anyone today and she could wear whatever she felt like. Finally, she went to the back of her closet, grabbing the one thing she missed the most. Her red leather jacket as she hardly ever had the chance to wear it. After she placed it alongside the clothes she walked towards the bathroom. She began stripping silently as she checked the temperature of the water. Once she was in the shower she took her time thinking about the vision and the dark haired woman. "Maybe that pirate knows who the hot woman was in my vision?" she said to herself as she finished up her shower.

After saying that, she dried herself as quick as she could, geared to get changed and find the pirate so she could possibly find the dark haired woman, whoever she was. Emma knew she should think more rationally about this vision, but it was real she knew it. Once she was ready, she checked Henry's room to see he had indeed left for school, and then walked out the front door locking it behind her. She breathed in the fresh air, a smirk on her face as she set out to find the pirate. She searched for a while till she found him walking in the park. "Hey pirate dude?" She called out to him as he looked up.

The pirate looked up surprised to see Emma beside him and calmly stated, "The name's Hook."

He stood up, with his own smirk and pulled her in close, "So what's swan doing out here looking for little ol' me, huh?"

Emma was starting to get uncomfortable as he started leaning in, her eyes wide as she knew he would try to kiss her again. So she brought her leg in position for a kick and kicked her foot at his crotch. His eyes went wide and he howled in pain taking a step back.

"Don't fucking kiss me," she hissed out, glaring at him, "I like women you idiot."

"Ouch a hit to my ego, but ok, so what do you need?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"You said you had a way to help me remember, and no I don't care for the address, so how the hell can you help me remember?" she stated bluntly, her hand on her hip.

Hook fumbles through his many pockets until he brings out a tiny bottle with a tag on it saying memory potion. He handed it to her, and she looked at the blue bottle. Emma asked herself if she really should drink it, because it was illogical to drink as it could be anything even drugs. "Drink it, it will help you remember," Hook stated calmly.

"Before I do, I have one question I had a vision of a woman with dark hair in a black dress ripping her heart out do you have any clue who this woman is." Emma almost pleaded, wanting to know.

"Drink and you will remember who she is." he stated knowing who she was talking about as there was only one woman who dressed in black.

Emma nodded slowly, taking the cork off of the bottle, and placing it to her mouth drank the potion down. Her eyes went blank for a second as her mind raced with thoughts of a town called Storybrooke, of her parents Snow White and Prince Charming, and the part of her life that he so desperately missed. She whispered out the one name that brought tears to her face, "Regina."


	3. Authors Note

Author's Note

I'm so sorry guys that I haven't got Chapter 3 up yet. I've been trying to write chapter 3 but nothings coming to me. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. I love all your reviews they have really been wonderful and helped fuel my fire to write. But still I'm having trouble. Again I'm so sorry


End file.
